


Epilogue

by Drakansa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Needed To Happen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakansa/pseuds/Drakansa
Summary: This is a canon and a necessary part of the story. By some oversight it was not included, so I have posted it here for you all.(I actually just finished reading the screen play and was very upset this wsn't in it, so I added it myself.)





	Epilogue

_Hermione once again stands before a large group of witches and wizards. Instead of an emergency meeting, this gathering is a scheduled open air gathering. It appears to be in a large square in a wizarding market._

Hermione: I know many of you have questions. I would ask that you hold them all until I have finished.

Reporter 1 (shouting from the crowd): Is it true Voldemort attacked again last night?

Reporter 2: Is it true the child of Voldemort had a time turner?

Reporter 3: Is the Malfoy child in custody?

_The crowd erupts in chaotic shouting. Hermione pulls out her wand in exasperation._

Ron, stepping forward in annoyance: Wat did she just say? Let her tell you! She'll bloody well answer your questions! But if you say one more word about Scorpius, so help me I will HEX THE LOT OF YOU.

_Ron brandishes his wand flamboyantly in his annoyance. The crowd settles slightly. Hermione steps forward again, clearing her throat. A reluctant silence settles._

Hermione: Your questions are all too complicated for a simple yes or no. The ministry is still dealing with the crisis that occurred last night and many details are still unclear. This is what we do know.

A woman claiming to the name of Delphi Riddle was apprehended in an attempt to use an illegal time turner to change history. She asserts that her father was Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Voldemort, and that her mother was Bellatrix LeStrange. Her first goal was to fulfill a prophecy that would have saved the life of Cedic Diggory, but ultimately have led to Lord Voldemort winning the battle of Hogwarts. Failing that, her second goal was to foil the prophecy the foretold how Harry Potter would destroy the Dark Lord. To succeed in her plot she manipulated two young wizards into believing her intentions were noble. When they discovered her true purpose they were the ones who ultimately ruined the first prophecy and saved us all. Those wizards are Albus Potter and Scorpius Malphoy. These fine young men deserve the highest commendations.

Reporter 3: Was the Malfoy boy involved because he is also a child of Voldemort?

_Hermione begins to speak, but Ron once again steps forward_

Ron:  _Slugulus Eructo!_

_Reporter 3 begins vomiting slugs_

Ron: Anyone else spouting rubbish like that will soon find themselves _literally_ spouting rubbish.

_The crowd murmurs uneasily_

Hermione, aside: Ron, what have I said about hexing the members of the press?

Ron: But to say things like that? About a CHILD?!?! Especially after-

_Hermione silences him with a look_

Hermione: No. Absolutely not. The ministry has thoroughly investigated the matter and there is no possible way Scorpius Malfoy is anything other than the son of Draco and Astoria, and a noble hearted young man.

Reporter 2: But with the existence of a time turner the ministry didn't know about isn't it possible-

_Harry, who had been quietly thinking until this point steps forward._

Harry: Anything is possible. We live in a world filled with magic. We make impossible thing happen each and every day. But Draco Malfoy is a good man, and I see that reflected in his son. Scorpius Malfoy, more than anyone, is the reason we are all able to stand here and have this discussion. Delphi's original plan worked at first. Cedric lived, became a death eater, and caused a chain reaction that resulted in Voldemort becoming the tyrannical lord of the wizarding world. The only reason we are not experiencing that world right now is due to the fact that this quick witted young man was able to find allies in that world, form a plan, and use Delphi's own time turner against her. He went back and undid all the events that would have effectively made him a prince. Look at him. He had every reason to stay in that world. A pureblood wizard with a family history in Dark Magic, known to be favored by Voldemort? I understand why you suspect him so much, but when he had EVERYTHING he gave it up and set it right. He came back here, to a world that has never accepted him or seen him as worthy. He risked his life so that you could stand here and question who he is at the core of his being. He saved not only my life, but my son's life, and almost _all_ of your lives as well. I don't give a BLOODY HELL what any Malfoy did in the past. Draco and HIS SON are GOOD WIZARDS. Anyone who says otherwise can come and answer to ME.

_Harry turns to leave, anger written in every line of his stance. Draco reaches out and gently, hesitantly, touches his arm, stopping him. Draco's mouth hangs open. There are no words._

Ron, vehemently; And me! My children didn't even exist in the alternate reality! I owe all of my present happiness to Scorpius Malfoy.

_The crowd is in a fenzy. Hermione has to shout to be heard._

Hermione: It is the official finding of the ministry that Scorpius's parentage is unquestionably that which his Father says. He is a Malfoy. There will be no further investigations into the matter and any papers printing otherwise will be looking to answer suits of libel.

_the reporters clamor, looking to find confirmation of Harry's claims and more information about what had occured. Their noise fades to the background as Harry and Draco walk a ways apart from them for a quiet word._

Draco: I... Thank you. Thank you. I cannot even express what this means to us.

Harry, somewhat abashed: It's... it's really no more than what you asked of me. I honestly should have done it a lot sooner.

Draco: I understand. The way things were in school... you had no reason to want to help me.

Harry: But I do now. I misjudged you. I treated you unfairly. If I had allowed that you were more than the image you presented to the world, if I had been open then - or at any time since then! - to your friendship then things could have turned out differently.

_Draco smiles wryly_

Draco: I think we learned from our sons better than to try to change the past.

Harry: No, we can't change it... But we can change the future.

_Harry hesitates a beat_

_Harry:_ Ginny was asking if I could invite you and Scorpius over for Christmas Dinner. It's... it's really not much, honestly, but it would mean the world to us.

Draco: Thank you. We'll be there. We- Scorpius and I both , I suppose, but me especially - we've spent too many years alone.

_Draco and Harry smile at each other, their frosty animosity finally thawed completely. The mistakes of the past are laid to rest, leaving space for a new friendship to arise._

_Curtains fall_

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my head canon that Harry, Giiny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all become really close friends after this. I think it takes Ron the longest to warm up to him after what he said about Hermione in school, but he eventually gets there. Draco becomes a better person through the positive influence of his son and finally having the types of friends he always needed. Scorpius really buckles down and practices on a broom. He's not THE BEST, but he makes the team and has a lot of fun. Everything is happy and good.


End file.
